


A future kaiba' notebook

by ryuukko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Day Dreaming, Flashback, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: Joey should hide his scribbles better





	A future kaiba' notebook

"Seto Wheeler."

Joey looked at the page and then crossed it out. No, that wasn't right. Imagine changing the whole company's name to Wheeler corp. Ha! What a riot!

"Joseph Kaiba."

Now he hated to amit that to himself, but that was the best one yet. And it was only a second scribble. Jeez, why did math have to be so boring? All of these formulas wouldn't matter in a year or two. It's not like he's going to be a molecular physicist or anything like that. The Blonde couldn't stand to focus on a single word the teacher blabbed out. Staring at the brunette who sat in front of him, focusing on daydreams rather than what was on the board ahead of him.

He had a crush, billionaire extraordinaire, was none other than Mr.Grumpypants himself. The guy who says he doesn't have time for "mutts like him "and yet actively seeks out him and his friends to duel. He never really understood why the CEO did that. Pride was one thing, but everybody needed friends and without admitting it, Kaiba had always put time aside for him . What chief executive officer flaunted their fancy ass coat around town on nonschool days seeking out people he publicly claim to despise? I see blue eyes that could pierce through the hearts of the weak and sometimes, even the strong.

Joey knew he had it bad.

 

And here he was, scribbling down their names mashed together as if they were married. Joey was grateful that the nosy bastard wasn't sitting right next to him. He may have claimed numerous times that he didn't give a crap about what he or his friends did but the blonde knew that was a bold faced lie. If it were true, it wouldn't show his face around them as much as he did. Nor would he watch him as intensely as he did.

Suddenly there was a paper fluttering in front of his face, and a firm tap on the head.

"Wake up mutt. Take it."

Joey looked up, eyes gazing at the intense stare of said daydreaming subject. The moment he saw his eyes shift down to his paper, the ex gang member instantly covered his whole entire notebook with his arms. "Rude." He snatched the paper too.

Passing back papers prove the perfect opportunity for Seto's eyes to glide over the blondes paper. Joey's had was completely turned around as he was passing back the remainder of the sheets. As the brunette turned around, facing the front of the class, his brain quickly put together what was on the sheet of paper, taking a nano second to process what he just saw. 

\----

The next day, Joey huffed as he bolted up the steps. I wasn't about to be late for school again, and the cold air outside was not helping him adjust to the steaming hot stuffy air in the school. He had ran all the way from his apartment and weaved through The groups of other kids in the hallway. 

'OK it's right there I can make this-' his thought process was cut off when he slipped on a banana. Some asshole had actually left a fucking banana peel on the floor. What were the odds?

Seto was uncharacteristically sitting closest to the door so he bolted up when he saw a blue and yellow blur whiz by. He didn't even think. It was one thing if his puppy fell face first on the ground, but sliding backwards was a completely different story. That was a one-way ticket to cracking ones' skull wide open. When he caught up to Joey, he froze for a moment.

His eyes were wide open, yet, unblinking.

"Kaiba, what's going on?" Yugi called, running after him. The geek squad wasn't fair behind. Tea gasped and ran off to get the nurse. 

It wasn't really like Kaiba to just freeze up like that either. What shocked the group the most was that it was Joey that caused him to freeze up. Perhaps it was the chaos of the scene. Joey is open eyes, his books and notebooks splattered everywhere. He even landed on the pen in his back pocket and a bright red was leaking from it. Tristan walked around him to see if there was any calls for this fall and his concern frown morphed into a small grin. It wasn't hard to tell that he was trying his best not to burst out laughing. He held up the banana and everybody but Kaiba had the same reaction.

When the nurse arrived, she just shook her head.

Went back to class and allowed the mutts friends to clean up his mess. However he took one yellow spiral notebook with him.

\----

Moving to sit next to the ex-gangmember, there were a few things running through Kaiba's psyche. Other than the usual business projects. First off was, the way that Wheeler looked when he was knocked out. A memory that shook him to his core bubbled up suddenly. 

Sapphire blues that once shown with life grew duller with each fleeting second, twinned By steel gray ones. That of the woman's husband.

Little Seto could only stare in horror, holding his little brother. 

Police shuffled about the room, eventually coving the two bodies in a sheet and hauling them off. Forensic teams chatted among themselves. Bloody outlines left somewhat of an imprint on the ground, bleeding against the chalk ones. Pencil scratching against notes, plastic baggies being opened, boots scraping against the floor, all of it was muffled out by his intense focus on the dead, open eyes of his parents.

And he never forgot how creepy it was.

Witnessing somebody on conscience or dead with their eyes completely open was nothing short of horrifying. Sure, he can get over it in movies but saying that stuff in real life really messes with the mind. Catching up with work didn't really aid him in distracting himself from any of those images. Well, he did have one other option. Flipping through the various chicken scratch notes Wheeler took, his eyes fixated upon a certain page. With very un-joey-like, neat hand writing, or their names crossed together. 

Usually, if someone presented the idea of his 'Kaiba Corp.' turning into 'insert last name of yourself Corp.', he was think of it as an idle threat of a hostile takeover of his company. But here he found the kind of humorous. This was gonna be fun, teasing the pup. 

 

Joey groaned and looked up. "Shit...that was embarrassing. At least it can't gat any worse..."

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a smooth, silky voice next to him say. "Are you sure about that?"

"Kaiba, im in the freakin' nurses office. What the hell do you want?"

"You left one of your notebooks wide open. Surprised the mutt even takes notes. And for the record, "Seto Wheeler" is never going to exist. So you better get used to the other name you wrote." He tossed the note book at joey lightly and walked out. 

Joey stared at the door, at a loss for words. Did he? He said...but? 

He stared at the ceiling in a fruitless attempt to keep his face from getting any redder.


End file.
